<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Janna vs the forces the Earth-ni by Sparklyrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440423">Janna vs the forces the Earth-ni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyrice/pseuds/Sparklyrice'>Sparklyrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyrice/pseuds/Sparklyrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janna and Tom go and explore the depths of their new merged home dimension with their friends,Star and Marco. Despite their differences and butting heads, they learned to be more understanding of each other and become better friends. Though not having magic in this dimension has its perks, one major issue still lies on the surface, Tom needs magic to get back to the Underworld. Therefore, they need to find a way to get him back home. But how will they do that without magic?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz &amp; Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly &amp; Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly &amp; Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor &amp; Janna Ordonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honeymoon Phase.....Ugh!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a month since the two dimensions collide. Earth and Mewni were one, and magic was successfully destroyed. Everyone was together, although people were still getting used to seeing monsters, walking around their neighborhood and there being four moons instead of one, things were starting to come together little by little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A group of four teenagers were sitting at a table at Britta’s Tacos, having their weekly lunch together. At one end there was Tom, eating his taco with the hot sauce he puts on every bite.Janna sitting next to him, almost done with her’s and looking annoyed at the other two sitting on the other side of her. Star and Marco, wrapping their arms around each other and giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, Janna wasn’t being bitter about their relationship, it was just that they were doing this since they got here. Janna eyed Tom, who as well tried not to looked annoyed, putting on a fake smile and tried to make conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uh..is there anything planned for today? Going to the movies or maybe play board games?” Tom asked. He really couldn’t of anything that the four of them could do without someone complaining or getting bored.</p>
<p>“Well, actually Star and I were gonna go to the zoo..I guess we should’ve told you we were going on a date later.” Marco explained. </p>
<p>“Oh no no! Don’t worry about it, Janna and I were just uhh.. Gonna go explore a bit and just wanted to know if you guys were free.” Tom said putting his hand on Janna’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Janna more irritated, not only there was physical contact she wasn’t expecting, but..he was lying, big time. Janna decided to keep her mouth shut since she promised herself that she would be nicer this year, but boy, this was going to be difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh well, okay! That works out then. We do feel bad that we didn’t tell you..” Star said before finally taking a bite of her taco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. It all worked out so there’s no worries. Right Janna?” Tom said looking down at the filipina girl. He still had a nervous fake smile on his face, he knew this was a really...awkward situation. Especially since Janna didn’t not like being touched. She still didn’t look too happy. “Hands off dude.” She said. Tom quickly does so.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s almost 1:30, so I guess we better get going.” Marco said to Star as he crumpled up his wrapper and other trash he had. Star decided to take her taco with her for on the way. “ We’ll catch you guys later!” Star said as they both walk away from the demon and the bluenette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you guys later! Have a good time!” Tom said waving them goodbye.</p>
<p>As soon as they weren’t hearing distance, Tom sighed heavily and rested the side of his face on his hand. “ Ya know, I’m as irritated as you are, but you could’ve at least TRIED to look happy for them.” Tom said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you didn’t have to lie. They’ve been going on dates and leaving early to do things together ever since they’ve become an item.”Janna complained.</p>
<p>Tom sighed again. “I know,they’re in their ...Honeymoon Phase.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, well, I guess I’m finished with this now..Are we actually gonna do something or did you just not want them to feel bad..?” Janna asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, both kinda..Did you have anything in mind?” Tom answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you did say something about exploring this place a bit. That could be fun.” Janna said finishing up her taco. Tom finished his and crumpled up his wrapper. The two don’t normally hang out much. They seem to still butt heads with their different behaviors. But it was worth another shot since the last time the two of them hung out they were almost killed by a giant monster bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay! Well I guess it’s settled then. Let’s go see what’s new around here!” Tom said standing up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was gonna be an interesting time for the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                  ~<br/>
On the walk to..wherever they decided to go, it was a kind of awkward since again, they don’t really hang out much and don’t really have a lot to talk about. Not making it any better that they’re both socially awkward and striking up a conversation with someone you don’t know that well is nearly impossible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Tom takes the leap of faith and tries to start one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooooo, how’s life treatin’ you?” Tom asked awkwardly. Janna gave him a “are you serious?’ face.</p>
<p>This wasn’t starting well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I guess.” She said. Her face didn’t show it, but she was also having trouble finding something to talk about. She didn’t dislike Tom, she had no reason to. He was a cool dude, but man he was almost as bad at starting conversations as she was. She kinda felt bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started their way towards the monster castle where Star’s room was still visible. Janna’s heart dropped when she looked in that direction, for various reasons. But to distract her from her thoughts she had to think of something to talk about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think Meteora’s title would’ve been if none of this happened?” Janna asked. This caught Tom by surprise, he didn’t expect her to ask something like that. Then again, she was very invested in Eclipsa’s family and history so maybe he shouldn't be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh well, maybe like..Meteora the Returned? Since ya know, she was technically a lost princess at first.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that does make sense.” She said. Tom was relieved that there was an attempt, but still was a bit of an uncomfortable silence after that. He started to worry that if she was mad at him or if she felt pressured to hang out with him again. Even though she was in the same position, but he didn’t know that. He can’t read minds, let alone there’s no magic for that to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, check it out.” The bluenette gasped pointing at a house figured shadow. Yes, of course she finds something mysterious and creepy to explore. Before he knew it she bolted towards the shadow and almost lost where she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Wait up!” Tom exclaimed starting to run after her.</p>
<p>                                                                    ~<br/>
“Ah! Look how cute those pandas are!!” Star exclaimed. The pandas were sitting in their caged area, eating bamboo. They really didn't have to do much more than be adorable. “Yeah, too bad there aren’t many of them left.” Marco said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a few seconds of silence until Star turned to Marco frowning. “Marco...I really do feel bad for not telling them. It just feels like we ditched them.” Star said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...It kinda does feel that way doesn’t it? But it seemed like they had plans anyways?” Marco said while taking pictures of the pandas. “Yeah but, we do this..a lot. Like we leave to do our own stuff when we’ve promised both of them that we would all hang out more.” Star explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco put his phone down and looked at Star. They didn’t really think about it that way but, Star was right. It does seem like they ditch them a lot. Realizing this felt like a mental slap to the face, and why did they just realize this?</p>
<p>Marco put his hand on Star’s shoulder. “Maybe we should talk to them about it when we’re done then.” He said with a little smile. Star smiled back. “Yeah, I feel like that would be the right thing to do.” She said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They intertwined their fingers together and continued their zoo date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                         ~<br/>
This house in the depths of a creepy forest. The trees were moldy and dark purple goo was dried up in certain areas of the branches. Tom found the house they were looking at. It seemed really poorly built with all the wood being crooked and off white paint chipped and parts of it put on unevenly. Windows were mostly shattered and even had mold on it as well on the frames. Seemed like a typical old abandoned house, now the issue was is that Janna was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“Janna?” Tom called out. Maybe he shouldn’t be so loud. Maybe that might set off some trap or some crazy person might come out of nowhere and try to kill him. Tom kept walking in circles and started tensing up. What if he couldn’t find her? What if she was kidnapped and didn’t realize it? What would he do then? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind started running with worrisome thoughts, to the point where his heart started racing and breathing heavy. He can hear his heart pound so loudly it was too loud..</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“AHH” Tom yelled and whipped around to see who it was. Almost gave him a heart attack.</p>
<p>It was Janna, standing there right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude where did you go? I’ve been looking for you everywhere?” Janna complained.</p>
<p>Tom looked at her in shock. “What do you mean?! You darted off and I tried catching up to you and then you were gone!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tom, I did not go that far- YOU ran passed me when I slowed down for you to catch up!” Janna raised her voice.</p>
<p>“Janna, I saw you right in front of me the whole time until you just..suddenly disappeared.” Tom said more concerned.</p>
<p>There was definitely something fishy going on in this forest. Janna swore on her life that she slowed down for him to catch up. Realizing this made her suspicious. “Dude I swear I stopped for you.” She said. </p>
<p>Tom was starting to realize this himself. Usually if Janna was pulling a stunt she would’ve admitted it by now. Or wouldn’t look so worrisome herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, let’s just skim this house and bounce out of here. Something’s weird about this forest.” Janna said as she started to walk off. “Wait!” Tom exclaimed. “We need to stay close, I have a feeling this forest is trying to seperate us for a reason.” </p>
<p>Janna opens the door to the old moldy house. There wasn’t much but a table, stove, and a dirty bathtub. Again they planned on not staying there for long so looked over everything as quickly as they could. There wasn’t really anything to investigate and they dared not to look in the other two rooms in the hallway. However, Janna did come across something on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like bits of pages of a book.”She said handing one of the pieces to Tom. He knew he couldn’t take a good look at it so he shoved them in his pants pocket. Janna froze for a moment. There was something painfully familiar with what she was looking at. She couldn’t really read it but, she’s seen the writing before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Janna? Are you okay?” Tom asked. Her eyes widened and turned to his direction. “Dude..doesn’t this look like the b-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could finish her sentence the door slammed shut. Leaving the demon boy and the filipina girl in the dark of the room. Both of them froze in fear. Tom carefully inches his way closer to Janna so they don’t get separated again. Suddenly they hear whispers from all around the room, again the voice seeming very familiar.</p>
<p>Trespassers must die!</p>
<p>Trespassers must die!</p>
<p>Trespassers musT DIE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them terrified, grabbing each others arms look up and see a shadow of human like figure crawling on the ceiling, repeating the chant but now more aggressively.</p>
<p>TRESPASSERS MUST DIE!</p>
<p>TRESPASSERS MUST DIE!</p>
<p>TRESPASSERS MUST DIE!</p>
<p>The figure than hissed at them and was ready to attack. Janna and Tom had no idea what to do, they couldn’t use magic or any powers in fact. Janna had one thing on her but she was afraid it wouldn’t work. But she knew it was worth the risk.</p>
<p>The figure launched towards and before it could reach them,</p>
<p>“CHICKENBUTT!”</p>
<p>Janna snapped her fingers as quick as she could and threw her arms above her so the hypnosis would affect it. The figure stopped in mid air for a split second and then collapsed to the ground. Janna looked down at it once again trying to figure out who or what it could be.But before she could say anything Tom pulled her out to the door. “ Come on, we need to leave, now!” Tom said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person or thing that tried to hurt, still remains a mystery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                  ~<br/>
The four teenagers all met up at Janna’s house, they were in her room. Star and Marco wanted to talk about something really important. But so did Janna and Tom.</p>
<p>“Guys, I..we’re really sorry that we keep leaving early in the middle of our plans. We didn’t realize how frequently it’s been happening.” Star started.</p>
<p>Janna was sitting on her bed, “Yeah, but it’s been like every week you guys have done this. Just say you have plans and we can just figure out another day for all of us to hang out.” She said.<br/>
“Yeah, we plan things a little better, we promise we’re not meaning to ditch you guys or anything.” Marco adds.</p>
<p>Janna and Tom looked at each other, they were glad Star and Marco were clarifying things, but they had something else on their minds.</p>
<p>Tom told Star and Marco about the forest they stumbled upon and the incident of losing Janna while wondering around. </p>
<p>“Hmm, that sounds familiar.” Star said, Then it came to her why it sounded familiar. “Guys, you were in the Forest of Hallucinations.” she added.</p>
<p>It was starting to make sense why Janna and Tom were having trouble finding each other, they were starting to hallucinate, but what explained the unknown thing that tried to kill them? Was that a hallucination?</p>
<p>“Wait, that doesn’t make sense, wasn’t that forest demolished decades ago?” Tom asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah but, the only way it would’ve recreated itself is by magic.” Star said looking concerned. </p>
<p>There was a dead silence for a few seconds, Star’s eyes widened and suddenly started walking to the door.</p>
<p>“Come on Marco, we need to go talk to Eclipsa.” Star said.</p>
<p>Before Janna or Tom could say anything, they were gone. Janna turned to Tom and grabbed the pieces of ripped pages out of her jacket pocket. Tom did the same.</p>
<p>“This is from the book of spells isn’t it?” Janna said.</p>
<p>“It kinda looks like it.” Tom responded.</p>
<p>The two looked up at each other, Janna looked at the door and then back at Tom.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it would be a good idea to tell Star yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Junior Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today will be the first day for everyone. Tom’s never been to a high school or any kind of school in his life. And for the other three, it would be their first day of being a junior. Oh how time flies by.</p>
<p>The four teenagers all planned to meet in front of the school in the morning to share schedules and help Tom go where he needs to go. </p>
<p>Tom and Janna were on their way to the Echo-Mewni Academy. Janna chose to wear the same shirt she always wears, pale blue jacket, yellow shorts, brown combat boots and of course, her olive green beanie.Tom had his usual outfit on though he wished he did switch it up a bit like Janna did, but it didn’t bother him too much, he was satisfied with what he was wearing. </p>
<p>“Man why does school have to be so early? Couldn’t they just change the time to like 10am or something?” Tom complained. </p>
<p>“I wish it was that easy, but high school has always started at 7am. Besides if we were here any later it would be chaos.” Janna explained. </p>
<p>“Ya know, we should be able to pick what classes we want to take and then have times available for whenever we want to come. I feel like that would be a LOT easier.” Tom said.</p>
<p>“That’s college, which isn’t that far from us either.” Janna sighed. </p>
<p>The two were almost to the school when they saw two other familiar faces. Star and Marco were standing their waving at them, but Star looked a little different. She had dark blue jumper with a white collared shirt. But something else was different, she cut her hair..really short.</p>
<p>“Oh! Looks like Star cut her mane!” Tom joked. </p>
<p>The blonde looked over and then waved to Janna and Tom. “Hi Janna! Hi Tom!”</p>
<p>Janna felt her face get hot and her heart start to pound. She actually didn’t think she was gonna do it. Star said she was gonna try something new for this school year and that she was gonna cut her hair short. Janna teased her how she wasn’t going to but sure enough, she did. It didn’t help that Janna still had a huge crush on her, even though she knew how to hide her feelings very well. She hated it honestly, she knew Star was happy with Marco and it would be a waste of time convincing her otherwise. </p>
<p>The Filipina girl grumbled in frustration with her overwhelming gay thoughts. Tom looked over at Janna, a bit confused actually. “You don’t like it? I thought you were the one who suggested she should.” </p>
<p>“No no, I like it. It’s something else.” Janna stated, veering away from telling him what the real issue was. <br/>                                                             ~</p>
<p>The four teenagers gathered by the front of the school and talked about their schedules and what lunches they had. As they all hoped, nothing had changed and they all had the same lunch period. </p>
<p>“Ya know, I think we should show Tom the ropes of school. I’m pretty sure they didn’t have that in the underworld.” Marco stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not really sure how this works, only from what you guys have said.” Tom said fiddling with his schedule. This was gonna be interesting teaching him about earth school, then again he wouldn’t be the only one having this experience. But having all of us together who knows how this was gonna play out. </p>
<p>“I’m kinda nervous about this, this place looks kinda different from what I remember..I guess maybe because I’ve only been here once a long time ago.” Tom continued. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry man, we got your back. Once you’ve got the jist of school, it’ll just be a regular dumb routine you do for nine months.” Janna said. </p>
<p>“Yeah after the first few weeks it won’t be as scary as it looks. We’re all kinda adjusting to this new combined situation.” Marco agreed.</p>
<p>Tom grinned, he liked Marco’s words of reassurance but he was still really nervous. “Hey, I’ll show you around, it really isn’t as bad as it looks.” Janna said, bumping Tom’s arm with her elbow. Tom looked down at the short Filipina girl. “You would? Thanks Janna!” Tom said. She smiled and motioned him to follow her into the building. “We’ll catch you guys at lunch or whatever.” She said to Star and Marco. </p>
<p>Janna knew if those two were to show Tom around the school, they wouldn’t stop talking about themselves and unintentionally rubbing their relationship in his face. She rather her and Tom awkwardly walk around the school than him be more hurt than he is now. <br/>                                                               ~</p>
<p>“And this is the detention room, one year I was in there for almost two months, then they just had me to do community service because our teacher was tired of sending me to detention.” Janna explained.</p>
<p>“Geez, Why did they keep sending you?” Tom asked. Janna put her hands in her jacket pockets. “Various reasons, I was a bad kid. But it was mostly because I didn’t care.” She said. </p>
<p>Tom looked inside the window of the door, he saw a few kids just staring at the wall in front of them. Then he saw one curled up in a corner, gods know what they were saying. “This looks..depressing.” He said frowning. </p>
<p>“Yeah it was to be completely honest, but Star would come in some days and it would be really fun.” Janna said leaning against the hallway wall. “We’d always do some dumb shit to pass time and made being there not so bad. Sometimes I thought she went in because she didn’t want to be in class.” She continued.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe because you were there also. You two seem to have a good time together regardless.” Tom said turning to Janna. </p>
<p>Janna bit her lip trying not to say something smart about her. Knowing what he said hit hard but she knew he didn’t know it made her upset.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they were the good ole days. Sort of.” She said. Tom saw her smile fade after he said that. Did he say something that upset her? Maybe it was that she misses hanging out with Star all the time. If anything, he knew how horrible that feeling is. </p>
<p>“Hey Janna! Is that your boyfriend?” Someone behind them called out. It was Starfan13.</p>
<p>Both the girl and demon boy jumped by the sudden question. Janna was immediately irritated. </p>
<p>“Us? No no no, we’re just friends.” Tom answered. </p>
<p>The girl grinned and pushed up her glasses. “Uh huh, that’s what they all say at first?” She said and walked away.</p>
<p>“Man, I don’t know we’re doing anything..couple-y, right?” Tom asked. </p>
<p>“No. We weren’t.” Janna said. “We don’t have to, to have these bozos ship us together.” </p>
<p>Tom frowned. “Welp, lets just hope no one else does it to us then.”</p>
<p>                                                   ~</p>
<p>Later that day the two met Star and Marco at the cafeteria for lunch. They all sat at one of the tables in the middle of the room after they got their lunch. </p>
<p>“This place is kinda weird, it has rooms for almost anything here.” Tom said holding his sandwich. Janna snickered as Marco chuckled. “Well, there are now more than five thousand students here, they definitely did a lot of remodeling.” He explained. </p>
<p>“Hm, I guess that makes sense.” Tom said. </p>
<p>There was a brief silence as the four ate their food. The cafeteria was filled with a variety of humans and monsters, all sitting together and groups and couples. A handful of them where even sitting outside because it was getting so full.</p>
<p>Janna sees some old friends walking towards her way. It was Ferguson and Alfonso.</p>
<p>“Hey! Guys!” Janna yelled waving her arm in the air. The two boys notice her and wave back. “Hey Janna! Long time no see.” Ferguson said walking towards her table. “Marco? Star? How’ve you guys been?” Alfonso asked.</p>
<p>Marco wrapped his arm around Star. “We’ve been doing great!” He said as Star nodded. “It’s been perfect, and I know it’ll be like this forever.” Star said softly, looking at Marco.</p>
<p>The two boys aww’d, Janna groaned and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Janna. You can’t pretend you’re the same way with your boyfriend.” Furguson said.</p>
<p>Janna froze. “Haha...what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah aren’t you and Tom dating?” Alfonso asked.</p>
<p>“Oh my god- Why would you guys think we’re dating? We’re just friends man!” Janna said in an irritated tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah man, Janna and I are just friends. I don’t even see her that way. Plus, I’m not really into girls that are mean to me, to be completely honest.” Tom added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Janna is a ‘play hard to get’ kind of girl, if she’s mean to you, that means she cares.” Furguson said.</p>
<p>“No it doesn’t actually, like at all.” Janna said.</p>
<p>“Besides, Marco and Star said they were just friends in the beginning, and look at them now. They’re a great example of a best friends to lovers scenario.” Furguson added.</p>
<p>Janna’s eye was twitching and her hand was in a fist. She was trying so hard not say something mean. Especially since the prime example was sitting right next to her. Tom was feeling quite uncomfortable how confident these two were that him and Janna were gonna be a thing.</p>
<p>As the two boys walk away, Janna and Tom turn to the couple. “Now look what you’ve done.” Janna joked. Was she really joking though?</p>
<p>“Hey! We didn’t know people were looking up to us!” Star laughed.</p>
<p>“But, why do they think we’re dating though? We’re not doing anything that show signs of that.” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Tom wouldn’t want to date someone who can put cameras in someone's body.” Marco said.</p>
<p>Janna unclenches her fist. “First of all, it was one time. Second of all, it was for a very good reason.” Janna states.</p>
<p>Marco’s eyes widen and throws his arms up. “Wh- WHAT GOOD REASON-”</p>
<p>“Yeah anyways,  we’re not even best friends. No offense.” Janna interrupted.</p>
<p>“No no, I understand.” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure either, but don’t listen to them. Don’t let them ruin your friendship because they want you guys to be a thing.” Marco said.</p>
<p>It’s taking everything in Janna to not say something smart, because that’s literally how him and Star got together.</p>
<p>“It’s easier said than done, ya know.” Janna sighed.</p>
<p>To her it feels like she can’t have a guy friend without people thinking they’re a thing. It’s so irritating that not even her friends listen to her when she tells them to leave them alone.</p>
<p>                                                                       ~</p>
<p>Finally the day was over and the gang were making their way out the door. It was quite exhausting but at least it’s over now. They were almost out of the building until suddenly Starfan13 jumped right in front of them. She had some papers that were stapled and written on. This could only mean one thing.</p>
<p>“Guys, look! I wrote some fanfiction about you guys.``she blurted out. </p>
<p>Janna already felt her blood boiling, she thought she told her not to write about her anymore. Especially right now about her and Tom. She was so fed up with a lot of her friends today it was hard for her to be chill about anything at the moment, or act like it wasn’t a big deal, like the reputation she’s been trying to put on for the past few years.</p>
<p>When Starfan13 was about to hand her a stack, Janna put her hand in front of it and pushed it away from her. “ Dude, I told you, we’re not a thing.” She said sternly and pulled her hand away.<br/>“Oh come on Janna! You can’t deny you at least like him!” Starfan teased.</p>
<p>Star walked up to the two girls. “Janna it’s okay! She wrote fanfics about Marco and I all the time, it’s not anything bad.” Star said. </p>
<p>Janna deeply inhaled. “Are you not understanding the difference here? You two LIKED each other. I don’t like Tom like that at all and I don’t feel comfortable with her making scenarios about us romantically! I’m pretty sure he feels uncomfortable too.”</p>
<p>“Okay but this isn’t anything to make a scene about!” Star said irritably.</p>
<p>Janna’s eye wided out of disbelief. She didn’t even try to make a scene, she didn’t want to. If she was really looking for attention, She would’ve ripped it up or smacked it out of her hand. As mad as she already was with everyone else, she didn’t have the heart to.</p>
<p>Janna sneakered. “I’m going home, I’m done.” She said and walked towards the door. </p>
<p>Star tried to catch her before she left.“Janna wait! This isn’t something to take personal-”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me!” Janna raised her voice and went out the door.</p>
<p>The rest of the group was silent for a second. “Starfan, I’m sorry she yelled at you.” Star said.</p>
<p>The brunette stared at the floor. “No, she has the right to be mad. She told me not to do it and I did it anyways.” She said.</p>
<p>Tom didn’t even know what to say, he was shocked at Janna didn’t explode since he could sense how tense she was. But he felt like he would be the only one to try to calm her down and talk to her. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna go too. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Tom said walking his way to the exit.<br/>                                                                              ~</p>
<p>When Tom walked out of the school he found Janna sitting on the grass in the courtyard. She was cradling her face in her arms and had her legs up to her chest. Him talking to him will either make it better or worse, but it was worth a try.</p>
<p>Tom walked towards her and sat beside her. “Hey..” He said nervously.</p>
<p>Janna automatically recognized his voice. “What do you want.” She said, still having her head down.</p>
<p>He already knew it was gonna be hard to have her talk. He didn’t even know what to say to her.</p>
<p>“I know your frustration, it sucks when people won’t leave you alone about your personal life.” He started.</p>
<p>Janna sighed and put her head up. Her eyes and face were a little red, she was really upset about this.</p>
<p>“I feel like every time I’m friends with a guy, people harass me about getting together with him or the guy wanting to go out with me. It’s like I’m not allowed to have guy friends without some expectation of stupid romance going on. I know they might’ve been joking around, but it still irritates me to no end.”</p>
<p>Tom was surprised that she was telling him all this, they’re not even that close. He didn’t even know that she was holding all that inside.He doesn’t blame her though, he can see why she would feel uncomfortable and pressured to give in.</p>
<p>“ Yeah, I don’t blame you for feeling that way. I was kinda uncomfortable how persistent those guys were. It’s like they don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Tom said. </p>
<p>They were quiet for a few seconds. Janna started to feel a little better that her and Tom were really on the same page.  She knew that he wouldn’t take those things lightly either, but she was mad at a lot of people right now. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you understand how I feel.” She started. Tom looked down at her, seeing her faintly smile. “ You know, you’re not really so bad of a guy.” She said looking up at him.</p>
<p>Tom wasn’t really expecting approval, however he was glad she was feeling better and that they could possible start a friendship.</p>
<p>Not much later, Star spotted the two sitting against the wall. She felt bad for what she said earlier, she realized shortly after what she said was kinda insensitive. Plus Janna isn’t the only to get mad, so she knew it was bad.</p>
<p>“Hey guys.” Star said walking towards them. Janna and Tom looked up at the blondie. Janna was still kind of mad at her and she wasn’t gonna hide it, but she wasn’t gonna ignore her and make things worse.</p>
<p>Star crouched down in front of them. “Janna, I know you probably don’t want to talk right now, but I’m sorry for being a jerk earlier. I didn’t know that stuff bothered you so much.” She said.</p>
<p>She really didn’t want to hear it, however it was nice that she was acknowledging what she said was a jerk move. Really the ones who should be apologizing were Starfan and the boys. But at this point,who knows if they even realized it made her and Tom uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“No one likes being pressured into things Star, I don’t want people telling me who to date because they want me to.” Janna said crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I understand that and I feel really bad for not thinking of it that way.” Star said.</p>
<p>“Ya know, today wasn’t a total disaster. Janna and I actually had a lot of fun checking out the school, and we learned a few things about each other. She’s not too bad of a gal.” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Yeah I liked hanging out with you today, it was pretty cool.” Janna said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before some of y'all yell at me for "killing Jantom", please understand the moral of the chapter.</p>
<p>Peer pressure isn't cool, it isn't funny nor cute. There are times where friendships could end because shipping them together makes them uncomfortable. Some people take it differently, but in this case it's uhhhh not cool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girls Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice and sunny Saturday when the girls decided to plan a beach trip. Janna, Star, Jackie and Chloe have been waiting to go a few weeks now. The girls all met at Star’s place because it was closer to the beach. Not any closer than the other girls’ house, but Star insisted since she made cookies. Though the girls took a hard pass on that. </p><p>When the girls made it to the beach, they started to discuss where they will place their stuff. Janna decided to be funny and take off one of her sandals. “Wherever it lands, that’s where we’re sitting.” Janna says. “If it lands in the water, I’m gonna laugh.” Jackie said. She threw the sandal and it landed near the wet sand, close to the water. Janna turns around and sticks her tongue out at Jackie as she walks over to get her shoe back. The girls laugh and follow Janna where the sandal where the sandal landed.</p><p>“I’m so glad it finally stopped raining! It literally rained for three days straight this week.” Jackie said placing her bag on the blue towel. Star then laid down a pink towel next to her. “I know right? I was really hoping we won’t have to postpone the trip...again..” Star added. “The weather hates us man.” Janna teased putting her bag down between the two towels. “Seems like it.” Star mumbled. The only one not complaining about the weather was Chloe, though she still had some trouble learning english. She was genuinely a positive and optimistic person anyways so she was just happy they were here. </p><p>Jackie had a light blue lifeguard bathing suit on with some sea foam green shorts. Chloe had on a dark blue two piece with the bottoms being high waisted. Star had her pastel purple one piece with a pink star and white high waisted shorts. And Janna had a black two piece, but she was wearing black shorts and a dark green tank top for a cover up. </p><p>“Alright! Sunscreen time!” Jackie said pulling out her sunscreen from her bag. The girls start to cover themselves with sunblock, more people started to show up behind them. Star turned to Janna rubbing the sunblock on her arm. “Aren’t you gonna put some on your back?” Star asked. Janna shrugged, “I don’t think I plan on taking this off.” She answered. Star raised her eyebrow. “You’re..still gonna get burnt if you don’t put sunblock on though.” Star said. “I’ll be fine.” Janna responded. </p><p>Jackie sigh, she knew Janna was gonna be stubborn about this. But she also knew Star wasn’t going to stop until she put it on her. This oughta be fun to watch.</p><p>“Janna, I’m not gonna let you get burnt up on your back.” Star said squeezing sunscreen on her hand to put on her. “Star, I’ll be fine.” Janna said trying to back off from her. That didn’t stop Star from almost tackling her to put it on her. “Just let me do it!” Star said struggling to get it on her. “Dude get off of me!” Janna laughed trying to push her away. “You’re putting this on!” Star raises her voice trying to hold her down.</p><p>Jackie and Chloe look at each other. “This is gonna take a while, let’s go ahead and walk down there.” Jackie said. The two girls walked towards the water and held hands. Meanwhile, the other two are still wrestling on the ground. Star pins Janna to the ground, stomach first. Her face wasn’t in the sand, Star wasn’t that mean. “Finally! You’re so stubborn.” Star says. Janna rests her head on her arms, “ Looks who’s talking.” She mumbled. Star puts sunscreen on her back and rubs it in. Janna shivers a bit of how cool it felt on her skin. After she’s done, Janna sits up and pulls down her shirt. “You’re gonna thank me later.” Star says crossing her arms. </p><p>“I’m telling you, Star, I don’t burn easily.” Janna said brushing off sand off herself.<br/>“Yeah, says everyone who gets burnt after they leave.” Star laughs. They both got up and saw that Jackie and Chloe were having a blast catching waves with their surfboards. </p><p>“Ya know, we could’ve been down there already if you just let me be.” Janna joked walking down to the water. Star grunted and followed her. “Maybe with you actually put on sunscreen in the first place, we would be over there already.” Star said. </p><p>Janna rolled her eyes and sneakered, “ I’ll race ya down there.” She said and darted down to the water. Star was startled by Janna suddenly running off, she gasped and started running after her. “Hey! Come back here!” Star yelled. </p><p>At last, all four girls were at the water. Jackie and Chloe were surfing on their new surfboards they got each other for their 6 month anniversary. Star saw how cool they looked, it was like they were floating on top of water to her. Janna noticed how focused and fascinated she was in the girls surfing. </p><p>“You wanna try that, don’t you?” Janna said nudging the blonde beside her. </p><p>Star’s eye lit up, “I do, actually! It looks so cool when they do it!” She said turning to Janna.</p><p>“Ya know it’s not as easy as it looks though.” Janna warned her, she didn’t want Star hurting herself.</p><p>“Well of course! But, I’ve gone lava surfing with Tom multiple times.” Star said.</p><p>That is true, Janna does remember Star talking about the few times Tom taught her to surf. Though it might be a bit difficult this time, the waves Jackie and Chloe catch are really big, this might be fun to watch.</p><p>Jackie and Chloe finally make it back to the shores, laughing and carrying on. “You did great out there! The way you saved yourself from falling? That was pretty neat!” Jackie said to Chloe. </p><p>Star ran up to them with Janna not that far behind, “You guys were so cool out there!” She said, Jackie stood her pale blue surfboard next to her, “Thanks! You wanna try?” She said,</p><p>“Wait, really?” Star asked. She was kinda surprised that she was even going to let her use her new board.</p><p>“Yeah man! I can teach you a few things.” Jackie said.</p><p>Star laughed, “Oh! I know how to surf, I’ve surfed a few times before!” She said.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, we have an extra board so whenever you’re ready.” Jackie said.</p><p>Star was so excited to show off her skills, she turned to Janna and smirked. “Are you sure you don’t wanna try?” She asked.</p><p>Janna smirked back, “ Nah I’m good, I’m ready to watch you fall though.” She joked.</p><p>Star squinted her eyes and grunted. She knew she was joking, but a part of her really wanted to make a good impression that she can surf, even though she knew deep down she just started to get the hang of it when she went to the lake house with Tom that one time.</p><p>“Don’t listen to her, Star, she wished she knew how to surf.” Jackie teased. Janna laughed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Again, I think I’m good.” She said,<br/>Janna was ready to see how this ended, she didn’t want Star hurt but she had a feeling that she was trying to show off a bit.</p><p>The three girls walked into the water for another round. Star was really nervous, but tried her best not to show it. She gripped her board so she wouldn’t lose it, Jackie and Chloe were in front of her. <br/>They started to swim and got on their boards, they tried their best to push through the smaller waves to get to the bigger ones. Star’s heart started to race, but she needed to focus, she couldn’t let the girls know that she was doubting her decision. <br/>Suddenly, a big wave comes charging their way, the girls start to get ready to catch it by swimming back towards the shore. Star inhales and exhales heavily, and prepares herself to get on. As the wave got closer, they balanced themselves so they wouldn’t fall. The wave picked the girls up, Star got the courage to stand on her board at the perfect time, as well as Jackie and Chloe.<br/>The girls were laughing and carrying on while riding the wave, Star was proud of herself for doing good so far. Chloe and Jackie were close to each other, holding hands even while surfing.<br/>That warmed Star’s heart, “They’re so cute.” She said to herself<br/>She looked over to where Janna was standing, she had her phone out, most likely recording her. Star waved to her, hoping she was able to keep balance. But sure enough, she started to lose it. She tried to regain balance but it was too late, Star’s went face first into the water. <br/>Janna immediately started freaking out, so did the other two. Jackie and Chloe made it to shore and tossed their boards on the sand. <br/>“We need to find her!” Janna exclaimed. <br/>The three girls ran back into the water and swam towards where Star had fallen. Jackie saw something underneath her, she knew it was Star. She dove down under water and grabbed onto her. Chloe swam to where Jackie was, Janna following behind. <br/>Jackie sprang out from under water, gasping her air and with Star in her arms. She was unconscious and caught her before it was too late. Janna and Chloe helped get Star and Jackie back to shore. Chloe helped by holding Star on one said while Jackie held the other. Janna tried her best to guide them back to where they put their stuff. Luckily there weren't any huge waves stopping them or getting in their way. <br/>They finally got to shore, Jackie and Chloe carried Star to their spot and immediately started checking if she was still unconscious. She was still breathing, but she looked a little pale. The girls got her under the umbrella.<br/>After a good minute or so, Star started to wake up, she sat up and started coughing. <br/>“Star!” The girls exclaimed. <br/>Jackie put a towel over her. “Thank god you’re okay!” She exclaimed. <br/>Star felt like she had a really bad headache, and her vision was kind of blurry. “God I messed up bad.” She mumbled. <br/>“How do you feel?” Chloe asked. Star couldn’t get her thoughts together, her arms and legs were covered in tiny scratches and bruises, her throat was sore from the salt water that was forced down her throat, all she wanted to do is lay down and sleep. <br/>“Could be better.” Star chuckled.<br/>Janna sat beside Star and put her hand on her back, Jackie was on the other side of her and Chloe was sitting beside Jackie. </p><p>Star rubbed her temples with her fingers, “ Guys I’m sorry.. I wanted to show off for you guys and I almost got myself killed.. I thought what you guys were doing was cool.” Star said. </p><p>Jackie chuckled. “Star that’s totally fine, you just need to know your limit man, catching huge waves isn’t as easy as everyone thinks.” </p><p>Star sighed, she knew that already, but she felt embarrassed for failing like that.</p><p>Star looked over at Janna, “You didn’t record that, did you?” She asked. </p><p>Janna looked down at her phone, “Uhh, I maybe have?” she hesitated. </p><p>The girls laughed, Janna then looked over at Star, “Hey, you don’t need to try to overdo yourself to be cool, we already know you are.” Janna said. </p><p>Star’s heart fluttered a bit when she said that, since she always thought Janna was the coolest girl ever. <br/>Overall, today was a good day. Maybe not the whole Star incident but all was well afterwards. <br/>“I wonder how the boys are doing?” Star asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mariposa and Meteora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Diaz’s house, Marco and Tom were in the living room on the couch. They were in charge of babysitting the two baby girls crawling around in their playpen. Marco’s parents went away for the day to go shopping for a friend's wedding. Marco didn’t want to be alone while doing this, so Tom volunteered to help. Meteora was just there so her and Mariposa could play, as usual. </p><p> The two boys made sure they didn’t try to get out or get too crazy with making a mess. The two girls were playing with their rattles, Meteora was biting hers and Mariposa was slinging hers around. </p><p>“Ya know, I don’t think I’ve ever babysat before, Marco.” Tom said looking at Marco, who was texting his mom. </p><p>“ Oh really? It’s not too bad once you get the hang of the schedule. The feeding, changing diapers, naptime, playtime stuff, all just comes naturally after 6 months of helping my parents out.” Marco explained.</p><p>“Wow, uh, this oughta be fun.” Tom joked nervously.</p><p>Marco noticed that Tom looked a little worried, “Hey man, I know it sounds like a lot but I promise, it’s gonna be a breeze. Plus I can teach you a few things about taking care of them if we do this again.” He said.</p><p>Of course Marco knows what he’s doing, it is his sister after all, plus Meteora. Tom has watched Meteora a few times when Eclipsa had to step out of the room for a few minutes, but that was it. He’s only seen Mariposa twice counting right now, he thought the two were so cute and full of energy.</p><p> He was a bit nervous about how this was all going to go down. He likes kids, he always thought about wanting kids when he got older, but would this change his mind? Was he going to do something wrong and mess up the whole thing? Tom started to think about the what if’s and made him even more nervous, but why? Marco was here with him. He said he would help him out, since this was all new to him. </p><p>Tom looked down at Meteora, and then at Marco, “I can hold her right?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah you can try, she may not let you.” Marco replied.</p><p>Tom scooted himself over to Meteora and slowly reached over towards her. Before Tom notices, she turns his way and lifts her arms. He was surprised, he didn’t think she would let him pick her up so easily. Tom picked her up and placed her on his lap, as he held her, she continued to gnaw on her rattle.</p><p>“Ah congratulations, you won her trust.” Marco laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t know it would be so easy.” Tom said.</p><p>Immediately after that, Meteora whipped her head around towards Marco and hissed at him.</p><p>Marco was startled, but at this point he wasn’t surprised.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Meteora wanted down to play with her spikey ball. Tom did so and placed her down in the direction of the ball. He looked up and saw Marco playing with his sister, he was trying to see how long she would stand, only for her to last a few seconds. Mariposa let out a giggle, which made Marco laugh as well.</p><p>Tom admired Marco being so good to his baby sister, his laugh was so genuine. Tom hasn’t heard him laugh like that in a while.  </p><p>“Alright! It’s 2 o’clock, which means it’s lunch time for the girls!” Marco said, cleaning up their toys.<br/>“Oh, okay.. nice!” Tom said awkwardly as he went to help Marco. Tom looked up and watched Marco struggle to take the toy away from Meteora, with her teeth dug in the stuffed fish.</p><p>“This is gonna end badly.” Tom thought. He really wanted to help Marco, but he didn’t want to risk getting bitten, knowing how painful it is by monster teeth, even at her age.</p><p>“Agh, don’t worry about me, I got this. Can you get out their baby food from the purple bag on the counter?” Marco said, still trying to fight with the baby. </p><p>Tom got up and went to the kitchen where the bag was, this was obviously Eclipsa’s bag, it had little holes and Meteora might’ve chewed on it. He zipped the bag open and grabbed the little jar of mysterious looking dark pink food, it almost looked like a smoothie, which was making him hungry.  </p><p>Suddenly out of nowhere, Marco screams.</p><p>“Yup, definitely saw that coming.” Tom mumbled. </p><p>He also saw a little grey spoon at the bottom of the bag, he grabbed that too, and put it on the counter. Suddenly Marco walked in the kitchen with Tom, scratches on his hands and one on his face. </p><p>Marco sighed heavily, “Man.. finally that’s over.” He said, Marco walks to the fridge where Mariposa’s food is and grabs the applesauce. </p><p>“Dude, Meteora’s food looks like a smoothie kinda.” Tom joked. </p><p>“A watered down raspberry smoothie.” Marco replied.</p><p>Tom was definitely not expecting that response, He stared at Marco for a few seconds and blinked a few times. Did he really eat her baby food before?</p><p>Marco places the applesauce on the counter. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like you haven’t done that before.” Marco said.</p><p>Was he serious?</p><p>“I haven’t, actually.” Tom replied.</p><p>“Hmm, I was really hungry okay? And it only a few bites.” He said, trying to explain himself.</p><p>“That’s probably why she doesn’t like you.” Tom thought. <br/>“Ya know, I would be mad too if you ate my food without telling me.” Tom said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Tom, she’s a baby!” Marco said.</p><p>“And??” Tom responded.</p><p>Marco groaned, “ Can we move on from this? We gotta get the girls their food.”  He said.</p><p>Marco’s not liking this confrontation.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Tom said. </p><p>The boys go back into the living room where the girls were left, and just so happens, they were not there, nowhere to be found in the living room.</p><p>“What! Already?” Marco exclaims, grabbing the sides of his head. </p><p>“It’s literally only been two minutes!” Tom said. </p><p>Marco walks over to the couch and looks around the room again in panic. Tom follows behind him, putting his hand on his face. “Geez, two minutes too long I guess.” He said.</p><p>Marco turns around with fear in his eyes, “ This is ridiculous! How could’ve they already disappeared?” </p><p>“Where would they even go?” Tom responded.</p><p>As soon as he asked that, a crashing sound came from upstairs. </p><p>Marco’s jaw dropped, “How did they even get up there so quickly?” he said, running towards the stairs.</p><p>Tom was worried about this whole thing as Marco was, but was he as surprised? No. Those two together are almost invincible, Eclipsa has told many bizzare stories about her babysitting Mariposa and Meteora. </p><p>The boys ran upstairs, they stopped to listen if they could hear where they could be. The sound of cooing and babbling from the second door on the left, Marco’s room, the door was wide open.<br/>“Ugh! Of course they would be in my room!” Marco said, rushing towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Marco stops in front of the room, jaw dropped, his room was a disaster. Clothes were flooding the floors, his bedding was wadded up, papers were all over the place. He was speechless, all he could do was look around. How can two babies make this much of a mess? How did they even get into his room?</p><p>Tom followed behind, “Did you find them- ohh my god” He stopped to scan the room as well. <br/>“Yeah, you can say that.” Marco responded.</p><p>Marco tries his best to make a pathway so he could at least walk through the mess. He saw a pile of clothes move a bit, like someone was underneath it.  He grabbed a handful of clothes and pulled it away from the pile, Meteora was underneath it, holding a dark purple spoon. </p><p>“Wait, that’s it?” Marco exclaimed, attempting to pick Meteora up. She immediately grows at him and pulls back.</p><p>“What’s it?” Tom asked, picking Mariposa up from another pile of clothes. </p><p>Marco turns to Tom, “I guess she wanted this particular spoon that badly” He laughed.</p><p>Tom recognized that spoon, he also remembers Eclipsa saying that particular spoon was her favorite.</p><p>“Uh Marco? Didn’t Eclipsa say that Meteora wouldn’t eat anything without that spoon?” He said pointing to it.</p><p>“Uh yeah, now I do.” Marco responded. </p><p>“Then why is it in your room?” Tom asked.</p><p>Marco froze for a moment, he looked at the spoon and back at Tom. “ I guess I must’ve put it in my bag instead of hers.” He said. </p><p>“Marco this isn’t looking good for you.” Tom said.</p><p>“It was an accident I swear!” Marco said, once again, trying to explain himself.</p><p>It humored Tom that Marco was getting so defensive over this, he knew Marco had no intentions to seek revenge on a baby. </p><p>“Also Tom, maybe you should come get Meteora, since ya know, she likes you more.” Marco said.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a continuation/spin off of Star vs the forces of evil, not a ship fanfiction!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>